yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tei Sukone
Tei Sukone is a popular and well-known Vipperloid. Originally her design and art raised question, tricking many people into thinking she was an actual Vocaloid. Bio Appearance Tei is an albino young woman with red eyes and very long ankle-length hair normally worn loose. Her pointed forelocks are chest length and she has spiked, neatly brushed bangs ending above her eyes. On the back of her head is a long cowlick. She has a dark red Q'' tattoo on her left arm. She wears a grey sleeveless sailor top with dark grey collar and red fabric covering the lower-neck, paired with a red pleat miniskirt lined by black lace. She wears a black and red triangular belt and strap, along with black knee-boots that have a red sole and oversized sleeves. On her head is a pair of black headphones with mouth piece. Her top is lined in red glowing detail, accenting that on her sleeves, boot cuff, and headphones. Her headphones and sleeves also have blue glowing screens, and dark red buttons. Her other known, updated appearance includes modified headphones and she gains crimson nail polish. Her top gains pale blue glowing buttons on the side of the collar, and her belt and strap is changed to a pink and mauve striped belt and chain. Her boots became a pair of shoes and stockings. Personality Tei is very loving and sweet, and she likes to spend time baking cakes. But she has an unhealthy obsession with Len Kagamine and can become violent even if she witnesses someone bump him or intentionally touch him. She detests Vocaloids and can become frightening when angered, and she often attempts to kill Miku Hatsune. Despite that, she dislikes murder and violence. But she isn't shameful in the least bit or appear guilty for her actions and gestures. She has a fondness for masturbation and has no problem doing it in public, should the urge rise. She also has a strange fetish over Traffic Lights or Signs. Weapon/Items Tei has two icon items; one being a Cucumber that she uses for masturbation purposes. Her yandere weapon is a butcher knife. Background Like Teto Kasane, Tei was created with the intent of deceiving others. She was able to successfully lure several to think she was a real Vocaloid, allowing the Vipperloids to succeed once more. However, the deception made her unlikeable by many and her surprisingly violent nature startled many fangirls over her obsession with Len and hatred of Miku; as well as her "''unoriginal design". Several trolls were drawn to her though, due to her ability to make people immensely angry. She was also given an "unoriginal" voice as a jab at fanmade Vocaloids based off of Miku; while her outfit is a jab at how many Utauloids mimic various parts of Rin's design. Tei is seen as a parody of general fandom quirks. Such as her sudden gaining of the Sharingan when covered in blood - which comes from many Naruto fanfics/oc's who design their characters with them despite this being a power exclusive to the Uchiha. Tei in the Utau community is known as a troll alongside the other popular Utau Vipps like Ritsu Namine, Ruko Yukone and Teto Kasane. Popular Covers and Known Songs *''Declare War on all Vocaloid'' *''13km'' *''Oh Yeah'' (Ruko Yukone Male, Tei Sukone & Shinji Hibiki) Kpop Cover Quotes Trivia *Her model Q ''is phonemically reminiscent to the word "''Kiru", which means "Kill" in Japanese. **It also refers the Cucumber. *Her music Genre is Rock, Gothic. *Her name was based off of Scottie, a brand of tissue paper by Nippon Paper Crecia. *She shares a few things in common with the official Yandere Vocaloid, Mayu: **Their light/glow details are red. **Both of them have very long, pale colored hair and vibrant colored eyes. **Both wear mainly black and grey clothing. *She also shares qualities in common with official Vocaloid, Haku Yowane: **Both are pale skinned with red eyes and long white hair, giving them a resemblence to Albinoism. **Both wear black sleeves, black headphones, and a triangle print belt. **Both were made in relation to Miku in some shape or form, and used Miku voice banks at some point. Gallery Tei Yandere.png 2012tei2.png|An updated picture 2012tei3.png Category:White Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Knife User Category:Young Adult Category:Vocaloid Category:Characters Category:Living